Leaving His Mark
by ThunderSpeak
Summary: Hermione Granger has hundreds of books memorized. She can take down a death eater in an instant, she can apparate across continents, but can she learn how to love Severus Snape? Can she break through his hard outer shell and find the man she's fallen for? Severus/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving his Mark**  
**by**  
**Thunderspeak**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, created by J.K. Rowling.

AN: This story is a complete rewrite of one of my older stories. It will have 7 chapters plus an alternate ending, because I thought of two equally great endings. So enjoy! (and review...)

* * *

**Part I**

'_The chicken is particularly good tonight_,' Hermione thoughtfully chewed. It was seasoned with pepper and lemon and had potatoes on the side for counterbalance. As the days turned closer to the inevitable war, Hermione found herself paying more attention to the minuscule details of tastes and smells and _words. _

Words were much more than letters and spaces strewn together. The architecture of words was a lifestyle and an art, which made Professor Snape the Picasso of words.

Hermione was broken from her thoughts on food and bat-like professors when the alarms began to wail through Hogwarts. The students sprang from their tables and collected into a hysterical crowd in the Great Hall, their half-eaten chicken and potatoes abandoned on the tables. Except for Ron, who somehow managed to acquire an entire chicken.

Hermione tore away from her peers and began to run. Hesitation was not an option. Neither was fear.

'_I have to find him!' _

She crashed through the halls and rudely shoved people from her path. The students were too panicked to notice her in the chaos.

They rushed to the warm safety of their common rooms after hearing the dismaying announcement on endless repeat: _They are coming. Death eaters are coming. _Hermione nearly sobbed at their naivety.

The common rooms couldn't protect them. Hogwarts couldn't shield their young faces from the horrors of war. Not now.

Harry and Ron had stubbornly remained in the Great Hall with Dumbledore and the other professors (except one professor, who happened to be missing at the most inconvenient time) to wait for the Order's arrival.

They would plan a defense strategy with one understanding—Harry's safety was vital. However, Harry was too brave (and rash), and wanted to immediately fight Voldemort. His vote was unpopular with just about everyone.

Her friends had their mission and she had hers. Hermione searched the halls for the rustle of his black robes or the sight of his large nose. The Order needed him—_and, _she admitted, _I need him too._

Growing tired, she paused and peered through a row of tall windows. They all faced the great lake and the forbidden forest, and it was a bleak sight. It was about four in the afternoon but the sky was black and the dark mark, glowing green, loomed high above the forest. Hermione shivered at the eerie sight.

She turned away and ventured further down the hall, her wand tightly clutched in her hand. However, before she could walk more than a few steps she detected a dark shadow propped against a window.

Hermione suspected it was a person and as she moved closer to inspect her mysterious finding, she inhaled sharply.

It wasn't just _a _person—it was _the _person she was looking for. Professor Snape, looking impossibly paler, rested against the window as he gazed upon the Hogwarts grounds with a grim frown.

Her worries seemed to disappear as she strode towards him. Severus could make her feel like melted butter, but he could also make her feel like hippogriff shit—like this morning, when she woke up to cold sheets and a note with two words: _Forgive me_. It was like him to be succinct.

Hermione wasn't certain about what he sought redemption for, but remembering what occurred between them the night before (quite vividly in fact), she had a good idea. And she hated it. On the very brink of war and death, Hermione no longer resisted her budding feelings for her former professor. If she were to seize any day, it would be of the very few she had left.

Unfortunately for her, Severus clung to his ethics with an iron grip. She didn't blame him. As he walked the narrow path of a Death Eater in disguise, his morals were his safety net. If they were ever forgotten… he was lost forever.

Hermione moved forwards and stood beside him.

"It looks awful, doesn't it?" she murmured.

Severus kept silent, staring at her with carefully blank eyes. His stoicism was a useful skill that he had acquired during his many years as a spy. It had saved his life many times, but Hermione happened to hate it. She hated his mask of stone.

Hermione pulled him close and fiercely whispered, "Don't you ever leave me like that again."

"Why?"

He sounded dead.

'_Well, he might be dead in a few hours,' _her traitorous mind whispered.

Hermione kissed him. It was filled with desperation and anger and it wasn't a kiss for romantic fools. She wanted him to respond—she would _force _him to be with her, if only for these few minutes. She wanted Severus, not this stone statue that stared at her with bored, blank eyes.

He was frozen, his lips unmoving.

Hermione impatiently growled against his mouth, thinking, _'We have so little time!'_

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him upon his cheek, his forehead, his nose, and his other cheek. Hermione was sobbing without tears and slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. She noticed that his chest was shuddering—from fear, from sadness, or from something else entirely—she didn't know.

Hermione memorized the drumming of his heartbeat against her ear and the dark scent that lingered on his skin, suspiciously reminiscent of pine and wood.

It was wonderful. Finally, he was allowing her to slither beneath his battered armor that had shielded him for so long.

"Severus I…" Hermione paused, unsure of what else to say. But no words were needed because the slytherin understood her frequent tangles of emotions as well as he understood his own.

They stood in silence, holding onto each other at the brink of battle. They knew the possibilities—of loss, death and torture, all of them inevitabilities. They held onto the short and valuable moment, knowing it could quite possibly be their last.

Neither of them noticed the large, green eyes peering at them from around the corner.

* * *

**AN: ****Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! It was a pleasure to write. Please review :)**

**-thunderspeak**


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving his Mark  
by  
Thunderspeak

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, created by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: In the final days of Battle, Harry and his friends prepare for the worst. Lives are lost, and the world is taken over by Voldemort. Even worse, Hermione has committed the worst atrocity there is—opening her heart to one of the most unlikely people. Severus/Hermione

* * *

**Part II**

'_Hermione and… Snape?'_

Harry slumped against the wall, half-surprised and half… not. As much as Harry loathed his potions professor, Snape had this sort of frightening intelligence that reminded him of Hermione. The two could have conversations and actually understand one another. Harry doubted anyone from their year would be capable of dealing with Hermione's constant rambling on her theories of house elf ethics.

It was still (blech!) _Snape_ though. Harry was filled with anger and he turned to glare at the two, as if his eyes could shoot bolts of lightning at them. _'Hermione is a liar and a traitor!'_

Harry watched her warmly smile at the Professor, happy despite the war that loomed before them.

The past year was stressful for her, for all of them. They had graduated, but had decided to stay at Hogwarts to assist the professors and train the students in proper defense.

'_She seems happy with him…' _thought Harry, his eyes slowly softening. It would be horrible of him to resent her for falling in love. Everyone needed a companion in these dark times. Ron and Harry had each other, and the entire Weasley family for constant (and sometimes overbearing) love.

'_Also,' _smiled Harry, _'I have Ginny.'_

Arguing with Hermione about her choice of lover was futile. Harry couldn't win an argument with her about _Quidditch regulations_, a subject that he knew backwards and forwards. Her wit and encyclopedia of a brain destroyed him in any argument. If he dared argue _this _of all things… his success existed as much as Voldemort's love towards muggles did.

'_I don't know what she sees in him.'_

Harry watched his friend touch the professor's hand briefly while smiling ruefully. She then left him alone in the corridor. Harry was tempted to leave, not interested in being found stalking Snape (it would lead to some disturbing rumors, as all stories of him did), but something made him pause.

After she left, Snape stared at the spot where she had stood. He stared for a minute with an unreadable expression and then looked up.

The strangest thing happened in the darkness of the halls. The moody, unhappy man who was known for his biting insults and the destruction of hundreds of children's happy youths—he _smiled._

'_WHAT?' _

Harry gaped and nearly revealed his presence. Snape with a smile on his face was a frightening sight, and Harry wouldn't dare question it. He would never speak of this moment, mostly because no one would believe him.

The Boy-Who-Lived turned on his heel and ran towards his friends. Harry was ready for war—whether he ended up dead, or alive. He just hoped Hermione was ready too.

* * *

Hermione felt peculiar. Gallons of adrenaline had to be pumping through her body, because she very well knew that running for this amount of time was not in her range of physical capabilities.

Once again, she was on the hunt for Severus. Unlike their last meeting, it was in a much different place, as opposed to the (relative) safety of the Hogwarts halls.

The death eaters had arrived sooner than expected, and in the first few minutes, Dean and Cho were killed while the others clamored to defend themselves. Hermione may be cold hearted, but it was necessary to push away any sorrow for them. Now was neither the time nor the place. Her sorrow for them would slow her actions and result in more deaths.

It was a blessing and a curse that Voldemort had not arrived with the first wave of attackers. He sent his pawns first, and Hermione couldn't resist silently cursing him for his cowardice. Feeling vengeful, she stunned a death eater.

At the first glimpse of death eaters, Severus quickly joined the side of darkness, filling his position as "Spy for the light side that no one was aware of" except for Hermione, The Order, and a long list of others.

It seemed that Voldemort was the only one out of the loop.

Hermione Granger very much disliked feeling helpless. She scanned the area and caught Severus in her peripheral vision, fighting one of the Orders many allies. Worry filled her; she hated when he fought against those who weren't aware of his true loyalties.

"Stupefy!" yelled Hermione, her spell clipping the shoulder of another death eater.

The main battle had moved into the forbidden forest although many other battles raged like wildfire across the Hogwarts grounds. She could hear the explosions of the Quidditch stands in the distance, and just knew that Harry would be wincing at the sound.

Hermione then realized that she had lost track of Severus. She casted a glance at Harry and Ron, who although had some cuts, were otherwise doing splendid in battle.

She darted into the crowd of death eaters and "others", searching desperately for Severus.

Spells flew over her head and people fought all around her, but she managed to escape most of their notice as she slipped into the darkness of the forest. However, with all the colors and sound, Hermione didn't sense the blonde death eater tracking her movement.

Her heart pounded as she ran through the forest searching for Severus. Hermione soon reached the edge of the land, which dropped before her into a steep slope. Hermione distantly thought, _'What an unfortunate place to be.' _

"Mudblood," she heard from behind her, the voice filled with disgust. Hermione spun around with her wand pointed at him.

His hood shadowed his smug face. She ignored the twinge of fear in her chest and yelled across the field, "Why don't you show yourself Lucius?"

He chuckled darkly.

"I won't show myself to filth like you," he said as he walked towards her. Hermione's heart began to race as he drew closer. Unlike most of the death eaters, Lucius was not weak and was definitely not stupid.

She pointed her wand at him. "If you come any closer I will curse you into the next millennium!"

He laughed. Then, quick as a snake, he lashed out his wand and shouted, "Crucio!"

The spell crashed into Hermione and she dropped to the ground. Her body convulsed repeatedly but she gritted her teeth, refusing to scream for him. She foolishly bit her cheek, knowing it would throb for days- if she lasted until then.

Lucius stood before her, laughing coldly while he sustained the spell. "Your friends are dying as we speak! You are too late Granger."

After a minute he finally released the Cruciatus curse. Hermione dizzily stared at the sky and weakly wondered, _'When did the sky turn white?' _

The blond death eater lowered his face to hers, his hot breath curling on her cheek. She shivered in disgust.

"The smartest witch of her time… is helpless," hissed Lucius, his eyes burning with hatred.

Hermione was immobile but managed to glare at him. She hoped he didn't notice the fearful trembling of her body.

He ran his hand across her stomach, and it felt like spiders crawling on her skin. The blood drained from her face and she felt the urge to retch onto the grass (or onto him).

Lucius saw her aversion and grinned. "It seems another older man can't compare to Severus, can he?"

She froze, her mind circling to grasp for answers, while thinking, _'What does he mean?'_

Lucius then snatched her wand from her hands and snapped it in two. He harshly grabbed her chin and turned her face to his. Hermione whimpered when he breathed into her face. _'How am I so helpless against him?'_

"You didn't shiver out of disgust when Severus fucked you, you little Mudblood whore," he snarled.

'_How does he know?_'

Her eyes welled with tears, and Hermione couldn't think or breathe. She could hear him though, this monster, laughing at her tears.

His laughter didn't last for long. Hermione turned away from him and noticed a dark figure across the clearing. It was Severus, looking gloriously unkempt. His lips were curled in anger and disdain for his fellow death eater.

Severus caught her gaze and smirked, before pointing his wand at Lucius and firing a spell at the oblivious man.

The spell crashed to the ground next to Lucius, who rolled to the side and clutched his burnt arm.

Hermione only watched Severus but soon her vision slowly began to fade and her thoughts turned quiet. Her last conscious moment was hearing Lucius's angry voice through the clearing, hissing, "Traitor!"

And then, the cliff crumbled beneath her and as she fell with the rocks, she saw Severus, bathed in green.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for the read. Sorry for the wait for my update, I promise not to do it again :) I enjoyed writing this and hope you felt the same reading it. Please review to let me know your thoughts!**

**much love,  
thunderspeak**


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving his Mark  
by  
Thunderspeak

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, created by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: In the final days of Battle, Harry and his friends prepare for the worst. Lives are lost, and the world is taken over by Voldemort. Even worse, Hermione has committed the worst atrocity there is—opening her heart to one of the most unlikely people. Severus/Hermione

* * *

**Part III**

**... The night before ...**

_Hermione waited for him in the potions lab. Although it was an informal meeting, he should've been here twenty minutes ago. Even if he wasn't exactly _aware_ of their meeting… she had inquired about his schedule and had learned when he took break._

_While impatiently tapping her foot, she looked around the classroom for a distraction. She had spent the past seven years attending potions class, but she had never really _looked_ at the classroom, at all the details that made it Snape's lair._

_It was unsurprising that many books decorated the shelves, and Hermione jotted down a mental note to further study them at a later time. However, it was surprising to see dozens of lemon drop wrappers littered around the classroom._

_'I thought he hated lemon drops,' thought Hermione, recalling the endless times Dumbledore had offered the slytherin a tart candy. Severus always turned away with a sneer and a bitter comment about candy's worthlessness._

_It always made Hermione wonder if Severus was not allowed to eat candy during his childhood. It would explain his sour disposition._

_"_What_ are you doing here?" his voice came from behind her._

_Hermione turned with a smile, hoping that a cheery disposition would help her case. He looked at her with no smile though._

_She took a step towards him and he took a step back. It felt like a waltz and she couldn't resist grinning._

_'I've always loved a challenge…" thought Hermione, filled with determination._

_She looked into his black eyes and cleared her throat. "About what happened in the hallway-"_

_"It was nothing, Miss Granger. A simple kiss that meant nothing," he spat. "We will leave the matter alone."_

_Hermione looked at him tiredly. He was not making this easy for her. She gathered her courage and breathed, "Well _Professor_, we should have a talk because I would very much like that simple kiss to be more."_

_His eyes widened, and for a moment Hermione was worried that he would have a heart attack because of her declaration. Then anger twisted like a snake across his face._

_He smacked his hand against the wall and the harsh sound made Hermione jump._

_"Granger, I will not be seen as a fool! You meddling Gryffindors' will do everything in your power to torture me with your practical jokes."_

_This time anger swept over _her_, an emotion that Severus could so easily evoke from her._

_"You think I'm joking?" she hissed and stepped towards him. Before he could dart away, she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek._

_"Why is it so impossible for you to understand that I want you?"_

_She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles. He shivered, and she laughed bitterly. "I have been thinking about you for so long… it almost hurts."_

_"You are a student!"_

_"Not anymore. I graduated, remember?"_

_"Fine, but I am still twenty years older than you."_

_She wrapped her arms around his waist, murmuring into his chest, "You know I'm mature for my age."_

_His hands trailed down her spine, and he glared at them, as if they acted of their own accord. Hermione smiled, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. Even his body was acting against him._

_"Oh, I know how mature you are for you age… Hermione. That doesn't erase the important detail that I could be your father."_

_She kissed him on the neck and whispered, "But you aren't."_

_"Fine! You insufferable child—can you argue with this?" He stepped back and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the dark mark spread across his arm. "I am a death eater," he hissed, eyes ablaze, "I have killed innocent people."_

_Hermione stared at his dark mark, affixed. She pulled away and searched his face, finding his eyes wild and his cheeks flushed. She was suddenly angry at Voldemort—at the injustice in the world._

_"You didn't have a choice! You gave up your entire life to help us defeat Voldemort, and no one has appreciated it. Not even you!"_

_"I don't deserve this admiration. I have killed and I will kill again. How can you love a murderer?"_

_"I don't care. Aren't I…" she swallowed, her voice thick, "good enough for you?"_

_She touched his rough cheek, tracing his jawline with her fingertips. It felt like electrical sparks on his skin, like her fingers were wiping away all his worry. Suddenly, he didn't care at all. He was to die soon, so why not give into temptation?_

_"You are far beyond good, Hermione Granger."_

_With urgency, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Hermione gasped, and whispered, "Severus, oh Severus," as if the mere syllables brought her great pleasure._

_His eyes burned black as he retorted, "Do you ever stop talking?"_

_And for that night, Hermione made no sounds except for the sighs he kissed away._

* * *

'_Ugh…'_

Hermione opened her eyes to a cloudy sky, feeling her entire body aching from the fall. She slowly sat up and inspected her surroundings, finding some shrubbery and a large pile of rocks in front of her.

Groaning, she looked up. The cliff had crumbled, dragging her down about twenty-five feet. Hermione was surprised hadn't been injured more seriously. She suspected her magical core had created a cushion, sparked by her survival instinct.

She warily stared at the wall of jagged stone before moving forwards and gripping a handhold, hoisting herself up. However, using only her arm strength was a futile mission, and soon her handhold crumbled.

Hermione yelped as she fell backwards and crashed into the ground. She hissed, feeling her ankle bend the wrong way. It was definitely a sprain.

She rolled over and pressed her face into the ground, already out of breath.

'_Why am I so weak?'_

Then she remembered, and her heart froze. '_Severus… he was struck by a spell, a green light…'_

Hermione lay there, unable to move as she processed what had happened. As far as she knew, the only spell of that exact shade of green that existed was the…

She refused to think the words, but she knew. Oh, she knew, and she quickly began to sob. It was the killing curse and he had been _hit, _trying to save her.

'_Oh merlin, why?' _she thought over and over, as tears leaked down her cheeks. She curled into a fetal position as if it could somehow hold the pain in. Her heart felt like it was tearing in two, like it was being pulverized or drained from her chest. It was an indescribable feeling, worse than anything she had ever felt.

'_I just got him…'_

Then, for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger simply gave up.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. Had some busy stuff going on. But I hope this pleases you :3 Please review, it means the world to me! :)  
**

**-thunderspeak**


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving his Mark  
by  
Thunderspeak

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, created by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: In the final days of Battle, Harry and his friends prepare for the worst. Lives are lost, and the world is taken over by Voldemort. Even worse, Hermione has committed the worst atrocity there is—opening her heart to one of the most unlikely people. Severus/Hermione

* * *

_Severus pictured her face. She was flushed, and her hair was wild, curls spinning gold in the lamplight. Her big, brown eyes were filled with so much adoration that it scared him, and her smiles… she had full lips. They were pink and swollen from his heated kisses. _

_They had spent the night together. It was the first time she truly became his in every possible way. _

_He chuckled bitterly to himself. Hermione Granger had seduced him with her hips and molten eyes, and he was all too willing. _

_She was so beautiful, and he ached for her with each passing thought. It would make it so much harder for him to leave. _

_Severus opened his eyes and peered at the trinket dangling above him. It was a necklace, a tiny silver lion attached with her name engraved onto it. _

_They were currently in his private chambers. She was wrapped in blankets and sleeping, peacefully ignorant of his plans. He was going to leave. It was so hard, much too hard. Severus glanced once again at the necklace and tightened his fist around it. _

_He needed it now, this piece of assurance that they had been _real.

_Severus slipped the necklace into his robe and then left the room. As he walked away, he tried to convince himself that leaving her was for the greater good._

* * *

It was him.

Hermione tackled him onto the grass and pressed her lips against his face. She needed to make sure he was _real. _Tears streamed down her face, and she gasped, "Oh… Severus, you're alive!"

She pulled Severus to her, kissing him hard. Her euphoria was soon broken when she felt him shudder, and Hermione withdrew in concern.

Touching his cheek, she exclaimed, "You're so cold! Did the spell hurt you?"

"No… Hermione, I have to go."

Severus looked at her sadly, his voice weak.

Hermione pressed her face into his chest and mumbled, "I know, we have to find the others. I hope they're not injured…"

His hands danced along her spine, and they lapsed into silence. Hermione pressed her ear to his chest, listening for the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Her brow furrowed when she couldn't find it, and she thought, _'Where…?' _

Then, he shuddered again. Hermione pulled back, her thoughts redirected and she kneeled beside his prostrate form. Severus stared up her with weary, bottomless eyes.

"I have to go Hermione."

"I don't understand. Where do you have to go?"

He smiled at her. "Goodbye, I love you…" his voice drifted off. Hermione looked away and stared into the forest, deep in thought, as if she could find the answers there.

"I love you too… you know I do, but I don't understand why you're—" she looked back at him, and her words halted.

His image was flickering like a projection, as if he wasn't really there at all. And suddenly with a breath of wind, he was gone. _But not really gone. _Severus was still on the ground. But his form was completely frozen and pale.

Hermione's eyes traveled up to his face. His eyes were open—foggy, and staring at her, hauntingly.

"—saying goodbye…" she finished. Then, her chest tightening, she understood.

Severus _had _been killed by the curse. Was that his ghost saying goodbye, or a figment of her imagination? Hermione would never know the answer to this question.

He was smiling in death, a peaceful expression on his face despite the ghastly paleness.

'_Why isn't it hitting me?' _she numbly thought while staring at his corpse. Then, Hermione noticed _it. _

His hand was outstretched, holding something silver. She pulled back his fingers and gingerly picked up the necklace, cradling it.

It was a silver lion, glinting in the light. She flipped it over and read, _My Hermione. _

Then it hit her. Her eyes went wide as if they would drop from their sockets, and she stared at his face, his dead face. She looked into his eyes, his deep, black eyes. And his smile, stretched across his face as he died, filled with happiness.

'_We could have been.'_

The Cruciatus curse couldn't make her scream—nor could the face of Voldemort. But in this moment, the universe had rolled forward, leaving her behind.

Hermione began to scream.

* * *

They had won the battle, and Voldemort was dead.

Harry delivered the final blow, shooting the killing curse into the monsters chest. However, he didn't reap all the glory. Many fought in the battle, and without them, Harry feared he would only be an addition to the many corpses that littered the ground.

'_It smells like death,' _thought Harry. Wind softly blew through the clearing, carrying the scent of smoke to him. It smelled of burnt flesh and blood, an acidic combination.

Only a few death eaters remained, either in captivity or gone, using their brooms for escape. Harry did not worry; they would be captured soon enough.

Loss was unavoidable. Some of the best Aurors had fallen, along with a few students. Heavy guilt sat on Harry's shoulders, because he knew that although he felt grief for them, he was _relieved _none of them had been in his closer circle of friends.

McGonagall approached him and abruptly shattered his thoughts, inquiring, "Where is Miss Granger?"

Her question instigated their search. Ron came along, and they scoured the forest for the witch. It wasn't until Harry heard _it _that he began to run to the west.

It was a woeful howl, hardly human, coming from beyond the forest. Harry ran towards the sound, pushing through some shrubbery to enter a clearing. It was covered in thick grass and led to the edge of a cliff.

Hermione was there, kneeling on the ground as she cradled the corpse of Severus Snape.

McGonagall arrived and stood next to him, gasping, "Oh dear…"

Harry just stared at the scene. '_How could this happen?' _His close friend was bent over the body, looking into Snape's face with immense pain that Harry wasn't sure even he would be able to comprehend.

Hermione was softly crying, her keens sharp.

It was heart breaking, and for once in his life, Harry had no idea what he should do.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you for your support, and pretty please review this chapter :) Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**

-Laura


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving his Mark  
by  
Thunderspeak

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, created by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: In the final days of Battle, Harry and his friends prepare for the worst. Lives are lost, and the world is taken over by Voldemort. Even worse, Hermione has committed the worst atrocity there is—opening her heart to one of the most unlikely people. Severus/Hermione

* * *

Hermione stared, absorbing every last feature of his face. The air was cold, and the wind felt like it was passing through her. _'Am I here? I don't feel real…' _

Severus had (_has_) strong features, with worry, anguish, and anger lines carved into his skin. His long eyelashes framed his deep eyes, darker than the depths of the ocean—the eyes she had come to love.

But they were devoid of life. Hermione stared, willing for some miracle, willing for him to blink his eyes and exclaim, "Just joking!"

Unfortunately, life was not that kind. _'And it's my entire fault.' _

Suddenly, Hermione was disgusted with herself. She was being selfish. She pitied herself, while Severus was dead. _He _was the victim, not her.

'_He will never smile, harass students, or eat lemon drops in secret ever again. And I'm wallowing in my own damn pity!' _

She stood, stumbling back. It felt like her skin was burning with rage, with primal pain. Hermione was sweltering, her voice erased. It was immolation and explosions in her eyes, as she held reality with a weak grip.  
_  
'Why, why?' _

It was as if questioning his death, finding the answer (like she always did), could make it better, any less. Her aptitude for answering difficult questions could not assist her now; this was the unanswerable question—_'Why do good people die?' _The injustice and randomness of the universe filled her with bitterness.

Her thoughts were speeding, and she stumbled and fell to the ground. Then, a voice was there, seductively whispering, "_Hermione… if he is dead, _everyone _deserves to die."_

She tried to shut the voice away, to keep the vengeful, insane thoughts from penetrating. But they were strong, bashing into her skull over and over again.

Someone was clawing at her scalp, and Hermione watched tendrils of her hair drift to the ground, her eyes bleary.

'_You have beautiful hair,' he whispered to her. It was a slip of the tongue, and he never was a sentimental person—_

It was a month ago when he said that, although it seemed life-times away.

And suddenly, she realized that it was _her_ clawing into her head, attempting to dig out the memories of him. Her head was bleeding now, but she pushed her fingernails deeper. Hermione stared beyond everything; past Severus and past the trees and the world.

Then the voice kicked her mental door down, and this time it screamed.

"_KILL THE ONE THAT STARTED IT ALL!"_

She tasted the blood on her lips and shuddered, whispering, "Voldemort?"

"_No," _it hissed, _"Harry Potter." _

Hermione paused. She lowered her hands from her head and stared at them. Her vision began to clear, and she said, "That's absurd." She blinked, and the leaves and grass sharpened into her eyesight. The sting of her scalp and dull ache in her chest became apparent.  
_  
_"How is it his fault?"

It responded with hysterical, wild laughter. It was then that Hermione realized that this was also an unanswerable question. She could not reason with the voice.

Hermione then saw him amidst the trees, Harry Potter, her best friend.

'_Oh there he is! Here's our chance to kill him. He killed our Severus," _it cooed.

Harry's face was streaked with dirt, and filled with worry and confusion. His shirt was ripped where he had a long gash, staining his white shirt red.

_'Harry…' _Hermione sighed.

The voice rose in fury. _"Kill him! Make him feel our pain!" _Her fingers twitched of their own accord, but she clenched her hands.

"Hermione," Harry sadly said, his voice carrying across the clearing. She was struck with an unconditional love for her friend, and Hermione realized what she had to do—in order to save him from herself.

'_Anyways, it would be nice to just… disappear.'_

Hermione angrily screamed at the voice, "_You will not take him from me!"_

She dragged the voice down into the dark corners of her mind, struggling against it. Together they receded into her mind. Hermione locked every door leading out, every spec of light extinguished.

No more thoughts, emotions, or senses remained. It was only the horrible, silent darkness. It consumed her. Hermione Granger then fell to the ground, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

* * *

After Hermione fainted, there wasn't much to do. She was draped over Snape's chest, and the image almost looked peaceful. Of course, Ron took this opportune moment to appear, and the red headed boy exclaimed, "Did she pass out? And why is she with _him?" _

Harry grimaced, and found his patience wearing thin. He wacked Ron over the head and for once, pure silence fell.

Professor McGonagall helped Harry levitate Severus and Hermione through the forest. They approached the others, who were either celebrating the fall of Voldemort or mourning the death of their friends. Some of them were conflicted, unsure if a celebration was proper at the time, when dozens of bodies still littered the ground.

Dumbledore turned to see them with a smile, but when seeing Severus's body floating in the air, the happiness faded from his eyes.

"The killing curse?" he softly questioned.

Harry answered, "We think so."

Fred and George, who were oblivious to their surroundings, apparated next to Dumbledore with a salute.

"Sir, the death eaters have been taken to Azkaban," said Fred, before George continued, "And the fallen are being gathered."

'_The fallen…'_ thought Harry, thinking that the words were too soft. He wished they'd acknowledge the severity of the situation, and use the harsh and truthful terms. _"The dead, the bodies—our friends." _

Harry softly lowered Severus and Hermione to the ground. His best friend was pale but breathing quietly. It unnerved him to look at the pair; it looked like Hermione was also dead.

Looking at Dumbledore, he asked, "What are we going to do with them?"

The headmaster began to suck on a lemon drop, and thoughtfully gazed at the pair. "First of all my boy, tell me _exactly _what you know."

There was an explosion in the distance as Fred attempted to hit a death eater with _Confringo. _Instead, the blasting spell hit a nearby tree, sending bark everywhere. Harry was almost distracted, but replied, "Huh? Oh yeah…"

He wondered whether he should inform Dumbledore of the relationship between Hermione and Snape.

"Severus had a _relationship_?" said Albus skeptically.

"I said that out loud?"

"Not exactly…" the headmaster replied, his eyes still twinkling, although a faint blush colored his cheeks. Harry stared at him and thought, _'Great privacy here…'_

"Well, I found them together before, and they were… kissing. Then she just disappeared during battle, I guess to find Snape."

"Yes, I had wondered where they went. Did you see Lucius near them by any chance?"

It was Harry's turn to blush as he said, "Yes Headmaster. He was lying on the ground a few meters away. I was just too busy with Hermione, and I forgot—"

"It is of no consequence. More importantly, was he dead?"

"I think so," murmured Harry, remembering the icy, blank eyes and his limbs, twisted at impossible angles.

Professor McGonagall then approached them and announced, "We have decided where to bury the dead. Some have decided a small graveyard next to the lake would be appropriate."

Harry looked at the ground. Everything seemed surreal, as if it wasn't happening at all. Her words finalized the deaths, and Harry nearly staggered. He could hear Hermione's screams echoing in his head.

All this pain—caused by one man.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore with concern, placing his hand onto Harry's shoulder to steady him. Harry swallowed, his voice thick as he spoke.

"I-I think I need to tell you what happened when I found Hermione."

The headmaster nodded and said, "Sounds like a swell plan, but first, let's transfer Miss Granger to the infirmary. We can talk there in private."

Harry acquiesced, and let the capable hands of Dumbledore take care of Hermione. Harry set off to find Ron, knowing that the redhead needed to hear this story too.

* * *

**Hello guys, sorry for the wait, but here it is! Ze update :D Please please review. -thunderspeak**


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving his Mark  
by  
Thunderspeak

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, created by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: In the final days of Battle, Harry and his friends prepare for the worst. Lives are lost, and the world is taken over by Voldemort. Even worse, Hermione has committed the worst atrocity there is—opening her heart to one of the most unlikely people. Severus/Hermione

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"—completely mad. It was horrible, she was clawing out her hair for merlin sakes!" exclaimed Harry, shivering in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey bustled around him, running diagnostic and healing spells, as he told his story.

Dumbledore and Ron listened, while McGonagall nodded along and sadly said, "Although I was there, she didn't seem to see me at all. Then the poor dear fainted, right onto Severus."

"No way, Hermione is the smartest girl here!" Ron interjected.

McGonagall looked at Ron sternly, and Dumbledore sighed, "Mr. Weasley, even the strongest of minds can lose their grip on reality when faced with such tragedy."

Ron went silent, either in agreement or confusion. It was likely the latter.

Dumbledore resumed speaking, questioning curiously, "Harry, tell me, what do you know of Miss Granger's and Severus's relationship?"

The boy fidgeted. "Well, I found them in the hallway hugging. Plus, since this summer she's been spending an awful lot of time in his classroom…" Harry then laughed, enlightenment filling his eyes. "So that's what she was lying about!

Noticing the confusion in the room, he explained, "I asked Hermione why she was spending so much time with Snape and she said something like, _He is one of the greatest potion masters of our era, of course I couldn't resist picking his brain. _I knew she was lying, but couldn't figure out what about_._"

Dumbledore also laughed, but Ron sat rigidly, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Hermione was with _SNAPE!?_" he bellowed. Albus shushed him, glancing at the sleeping inhabitants of the infirmary. He quickly erected a silencing barrier for precaution.

Ron leaned forward, hissing to Harry, "How could you keep this from me? I thought you hated the git too."

Betrayal colored his face, and Harry looked away. "I… just couldn't Ron. If you saw her, you would feel the same way. She was just so happy."

McGonagall left the room silently during the conversation, but Dumbledore stayed, looking between the two boys with surprise.

"Harry," he said, his voice snapping the two out of their silent argument. "Putting your hate of Severus behind you for Hermione's sake is very mature of you."

Harry blushed and mumbled, "Thanks Headmaster."

"No worries my boy," the headmaster replied. Then his face hardened and he whispered, "Listen closely. I want to be alerted _immediately _when Miss Granger awakens. It is imperative that I run a diagnostic spell on her mind, to make sure madness won't take hold of her again," he paused sadly, "Plus, I do believe she would want to go visit his grave."

Neither of them had to ask who _he _was. Harry nodded solemnly, and so did Ron, albeit reluctantly.

"Yes sir, I promise that _we,_" Harry looked at Ron, who crossed his arms stubbornly, "will stay here and watch over Hermione."

"How long is she going to be asleep?" interjected the redhead.

"I haven't the faintest idea. It could be hours, days, or even weeks. She is suffering from intense magical exhaustion, physical and mental."

"Poor Hermione…"

Dumbledore stood and patted both of the boys on the head. "Alright, good work today. I will see both of you soon, as I must retire to my office."

After the headmaster left, Harry quickly moved to Hermione's bedside. Her face was pale and she looked so aged, one of the side effects of war.

'_How could I let this happen?'_ thought Harry.

"Hey mate," whispered Ron, his eyebrows pulled together. He looked at Hermione and sighed, "So, she really loved him eh?"

He sounded resolute; as if he had finally give up the fight, as absurd and disgusting he thought the idea to be.

"I think so."

Ron then looked at him and asked completely deadpan, "I just need to know one thing. Have they… kissed?" His face was twisted in disgust.

Harry stared at his best friend for a long moment in disbelief. _'This is his main concern?' _He smiled and said, "Yes Ron. They were heavily snogging in the corridor when I found them."

It was slightly exaggerated, but the expression on Ron's face was priceless.

Ron stood, his face green and his eyes wide. "Oh Merlin. I think I'm going to be sick…" He then turned and dashed out of the room, likely to the closest loo.

And for the first time in days, Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, truly laughed.

* * *

"Miss Granger? Are you awake?"

Her mind was foggy, and the noise was harsh, like it was scraping against the soft tissues of her ear drums. Hermione groaned, and slowly opened her eyes. It was so bright, and she blinked a few times before finding Dumbledore sitting before her.

He was smiling grimly. "Hello Hermione."

"Headmaster?" she croaked, wincing at the strained effort it took to speak.

"We are so grateful to have you back. But... time is short. Could I ask you a few questions?"

Hermione nodded, shifting under the sheets of the bed. Her eyes widened when she realized she felt rather _stuck, _or specifically, strapped down. She looked down and found leather straps around her wrists and ankles, anchoring her to the bed.

'_What is going on?' _she thought with panic. She struggled to phrase her questions, and Dumbledore looked at her, worry on his face.

"You are in the infirmary Miss Granger. If I may ask, do you remember what happened?"

She frowned but obliged, searching for the memories of that day. Suddenly a barrage of images flooded her mind of the battle and the many deaths that followed. She remembered the fall, and her dangerous climb up the cliff to find Severus, only it wasn't him—it was his body.

Hermione gritted her teeth. It would've been nice to have forgotten that part. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?" she whispered, a dull ache spreading through her chest.

Relief filled Dumbledore's eyes and he said, "Good, I worried you had forgotten that day. You've been unconscious for so long…"

"How long?"

"Six months. Your friends have been so worried, and so have I."

She felt dizzy, thinking of all the time she had missed. Time she could never reclaim, taken away from her. "Why was I unconscious for so long?" she demanded, "I had no injuries!"

"You expended an enormous amount of magic, in order to chain the madness that briefly took hold of you—"

Hermione remembered! It was a horrible voice, whispering ideas to her, screaming at her to kill Harry. She froze with panic, remembering the invasiveness of the voice and the long darkness that followed.

'_Voice?' _she called in her mind, only to be met with silence. _'Are you gone?' _After a few moments of silence, she realized that she was the only one there. It was a privilege Hermione would never forget.

"I'm sorry. For going mad and his death."

Dumbledore patted her hand. "Child, it wasn't your fault. Anyone would go mad after that," he eyes softened, "Severus made the choice to save you. He loved you very much."

"How did you know-" he cut her off, tapping his head with his forefinger. She grinned; he was an old man who acted like a child.

"Headmaster, stay out of my head!"

He smiled and stood. "Hermione, you are welcome to visit the graveyard." She winced, and he continued. "But only after you rest for a bit. Also, would you like a lemon drop?"

A memory hit her so quick it stunned her, of lemon drop wrappers littering the Potions classroom, a deeply hidden secret of Severus's. She frantically shook her head and replied, "N-no sir, I hate lemon drops."

Dumbledore nodded sadly and left the room.

The memories were painful, and she gasped for air. Now there were no distractions, no friendly faces to pull her from the darkness. Hermione drifted under the blankets, thinking of war and blood and bodies.

She sunk into despair, and spent the day crying silently, wishing she could rewind time.

* * *

The rest of her day passed slowly. Hermione drifted in and out of sleep, sometimes startling awake, dreams of battle and bloodshed haunting her.

Harry came to visit her in the afternoon. He hugged her and said condolences such as, "I'm so sorry," and "I'm happy your fine Hermione." None of his words could change anything, but they lifted her heart, knowing she had such a caring friend.

He was smiling brightly, and carried on the conversation mostly with himself. He even laughed when retelling the daily antics of Fred and George. Hermione didn't talk much; every time she did her voice stuck and her throat hurt.

But he also brought news. He reported, "The Daily Prophet wants one of the students from the battle to write an excerpt about it. And with your grades… they picked _you _Hermione."

She simply nodded, but after Harry left, she lay in her bed and wondered if should write for them. If she should _care._ If this had happened a year ago, she would have been ecstatic with the honor. Now, the pleasure seemed muted.

_'But,' _she reasoned with herself, _'At least it's something to do while I'm stuck in bed.'_

Pulling out some parchment and a quill, Hermione considered what to write. Writing about the war wasn't easy; it brought with it a flood of woeful images. Her part in the battle was significant, but she felt no pride in it. The only story she wanted to tell was of her heart, and how the war had destroyed it.

She began to write, her strokes fast with the sudden urgency to share her thoughts with the world. After what seemed to be hours, she finished writing and took a deep, relieved breath.

Dumbledore stopped by and picked up her article. It was then taken to the Daily Prophet and published the next day. She heard nothing of it until Harry came to her with the newspaper, his eyes sad.

"Hermione," he said, his voice breaking, "I read the article. Everyone is raving about how good it was, how _sad._"

"If it was so great, why do you look like Ron has just died?" she asked in exasperation. _'Does he have to beat around the bush?'_

"I read it. It was horrible! I've been pretending everything is okay when it's _not. _And I'm sorry Hermione."

She nodded. His euphoric behavior had been unnerving, but now she understood. It was how he coped with all the pain.

"It's fine Harry. I understand. Now," she forced excitement into her voice, "can I see my article?"

He handed her the article. In big, black letters, the headline read, _'Leaving their Mark: Did we win or lose?'_ Below that was her short article.

_'The war has taken so much from us; family, friends, and homes. We have all lost something close. We may have won the battle, but the cost was enormous. _

_Below is my account of losing someone whom I loved dearly. He was my professor, but over the years he became so much more to me. After his death I realized how incomplete I was and everything was put into perspective. Have I treasured every moment? Have I striven to be a kind person? I question myself because Severus is dead and he will never experience life again. His was cut short by a madman. _

_Suddenly, everything is ten times harder and life moves at an achingly slow pace. But at the same time, the universe rolls on forward and leaves me behind. Everyone is pretending the war didn't happen, that the countless lives lost don't matter. But I am alone now. Why is there celebration? Voldemort is gone. And so is Severus. I almost want to bring them both back, just to have my friend and love back for a few moments. _

_All my previous worries seem insignificant. They were flies, but this is a boulder rolling towards me. And I loved him too, which makes it so much worse. I lost a part of myself, a part that I will never get back. __Every thought, every action, and every single second reminds me of Severus. It reminds me that life is to be appreciated because he can't. These nostalgic moments make me crumble to the ground, my breath deserting me. All I can see is his face and hear his voice. _

_Then when I think I am better, five days or fifty years later, Severus will come back and whisper in my ear, "How can you forget me when you're alive and I'm dead?" _

Hermione finished reading, tears dripping down her chin. She looked up, hoping Harry wasn't there to see her weakness. Luckily he wasn't. He must have silently left while she was engrossed in reading her hearts melancholy words.

She curled under the covers in exhaustion. She felt empty now, as if that article had sucked all the words from her. Perhaps, if she visited his grave it would bring her some acceptance. _'Tomorrow, maybe.'_

Of course, Hermione Granger never was one for hoping.

* * *

**Well that was depressing. I hope you guys like it! And please, please review.**

**-thunderspeak**


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving his Mark  
by  
Thunderspeak

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, created by J.K. Rowling.

Summary: In the final days of Battle, Harry and his friends prepare for the worst. Lives are lost, and the world is taken over by Voldemort. Even worse, Hermione has committed the worst atrocity there is—opening her heart to one of the most unlikely people. Severus/Hermione

**Chapter 7**

"Hello Severus."

The graveyard was silent, except for her voice carried by the wind. She scowled at the weather, thinking of how fitting the gloomy clouds were.

She had passed many tombstones, all of them marked with inconsequential names except for his. His tombstone was bare, bereft of the colorful flowers that decorated the others. Hermione huffed angrily, thinking of all the years he had given up. He was unappreciated, even scorned when he had died for them, for their freedom.

She should say a few words to soothe his restless soul, although Hermione thought condolences were better made to soothe the living left behind.

'_Well, maybe you're in heaven? If it even exists…' _

She kneeled on the ground, putting her face in her hands. If only she knew for certain that a heaven existed, a special spot for him, she'd be comforted. The uncertainty brought no peace.

"You deserve the best spot they have."

Pulling the leather covered book from her bag, she placed _Hogwarts, a History _on the ground_._ She fondly recalled when Severus had caught her reading it for the 37th time.

"_How many times have you read that book?"_

_His face was filled with scorn when he looked at her, and Hermione felt infinitely small. Taking a breath, she sat up proudly and said, "This is my 6__th__ time sir. I just love all that has happened in this school. The legends of the founders are fascinating-"_

"_Miss Granger," he cut her off sharply, "you have an unhealthy obsession with reading."_

_Her face turned red, and he smirked and continued. "An obsession like this will kill you one day."_

_And with that, the potions professor stalked out of the room with a whoosh of his robes. _

_Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion. Professor Snape had appeared from nowhere, insulted her, and then stalked away. _

'What a strange man…' _she thought._

_Pulling the book close, Hermione continued to read. However, after a moment she looked at it warily. She shut it, and then did something she had never done in her life. _

_Hermione Granger pushed a book away. _

Back in the present, she laughed through her tears. She remembered that day clearly. It had been the first time she had pushed a book away and ventured into the world.

He had affected her so much, even when she was a child.

Hermione stood up, and turned to walk away.

The sun was now peeking through the clouds, lighting up the graveyard. Hermione wondered if she looked close enough she would see pearly gates opening just for him.

Wiping the tears from her face, Hermione went back to the school, where a surprise awaited her...

"—in the cold, too! Hermione, I told you to stay in bed with your condition and you blatantly disobeyed me!"

Madame Pomfrey had been ranting for nearly 20 minutes at Hermione for leaving the infirmary with _her condition_. She wasn't a cancer patient for merlin sakes.

"But Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore said I could-" she began, only to be cut off.

"Does Albus have the medical expertise that I do? _He does not_. So when I tell you to stay in bed, _you do it."_

Hermione sullenly nodded and flopped into bed. She tried to fall asleep, but unfortunately, fate had a different idea. Albus Dumbledore had arrived.

"Hermione?"

She glared at him for awaking her, in which he responded with a sheepish smile. He then cleared his throat and said, "I apologize for Poppy's outburst. I forgot to tell her that I had granted your leave for the day."

Hermione continued to glare. He wouldn't sway her with his twinkling eyes.

"Anyway," he continued, "I've come to offer you a home here, for as long as you want. I know you have no where else to go…"

She remembered that day clearly. The day she found out that she had no home to return to.

"_I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry whispered, his voice aching with pity and understanding. _

_Her parents were dead, and she was filled with shock. She had expected their death during this turmoil, as Voldermort would certainly target them, but it was _how _they died that had been a surprise. _

_They had been driving into town when an eighteen wheeler crashed into them, crushing their car in milliseconds. They died instantly. It was such an ordinary, muggle way to die. _

_Hermione smiled bitterly and said, "I'll get through it Harry. Don't worry about me." _

And Hermione did get through it, with the help of a certain Potions professor.

"—if you want anything, you should retrieve it before tomorrow."

Hermione returned to the present and looked at him in confusion. Dumbledore smiled and patted her on the head. She felt very small.

"I said that we are cleaning out the potions classroom for a new professor who will arrive within the next month. If you would like anything, you should retrieve it before noon tomorrow."

Sitting up and pulling the covers off, she sighed, "I'll go now if you don't mind."

Dumbledore smiled and exited the room. Hermione was surprised he didn't offer her a lemon drop, and she thought, _'Finally learning.'_ She quickly dressed and made her way to the classroom.

Her thoughts couldn't stop whirling on the way there. She prayed that seeing his classroom wouldn't be too painful. It was like a home to her.

It was where she had fallen in love with him, kissed him, and in his chambers, made love to him.

Hermione shuddered, leaning against a wall to catch her breath. The memories of that night made her legs shake.

Severus had been a wonderful lover. She remembered the drag of his lips across her skin, the touch of his skillful hands on her stomach. In a matter of minutes she was begging him to take her, and when he did, it was a rising torrent of pleasure.

Hermione was verbose in the classroom, but even more so in the bedroom.

Still shivering, she straightened and approached the classroom door. Hermione took a deep breath and turned the knob, the weight of the moment crushing her.

Hermione breathed in the thick scent of wood and plants. It smelled like the wilderness, and the toxic smell electrified her.

She stepped into the room, almost expecting to see Severus hunched over his desk, his long fingers scribbling away grades on tests.

_'His piano playing fingers…' _

She had asked him if he played the piano, and he recoiled with disgust, stating that it was a frivolous activity he would take no part in. Hermione slyly spoke of how beautiful the music was, and how playing an instrument was a very attractive trait.

Severus made no comment, but a week later she found sheet music, stuffed between his textbooks in the classroom. It was adorable.

Hermione peered around the dusty classroom. They were cleaning the classroom out tomorrow, so she was determined to find anything to take, for her own selfish reasons.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione ended up with a variety of items.

They were mostly books; _Ancient Ruins, Potions and YOU, _and surprisingly, a muggle book, _Beauty and the Beast_ along with an assortment of others.

She also bundled up some blankets (laced with his scent) and even snatched his black robe that had been draped on his chair. She knew it was pathetic, but the idea of sleeping in it comforted her.

In his bedroom were many useful ingredients for potions, and she stacked them in a box along with some candles, vases, and other trinkets.

Hermione stood at the door with the box in her arms, staring at the classroom. It was filled with so many items, but there was nothing else she could take. She didn't need everything to remember him; her memories were enough.

'Nox,' she whispered, holding her new wand out. The lights slowly died down, shrouding the classroom in darkness. Hermione shut the door, the faint smell of wood and pine wafting out. She inhaled deeply, feeling nostalgia wash over her.

It was the last time she smelled the fragrance, and it was the last time Hermione Granger saw any of Severus's remaining possessions for they were taken away the next day.

It was also the last time Hermione visited the classroom for many, many years.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the wait. Life is just hectic and taking over everything. Anyways, here the next chapter :) Hope you like it. I'll put up the next chapter by Friday**

**-Thunderspeak**


End file.
